


Sea of C(h)rises

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Team, BSAA, Decorating, Deuce of Hearts, Director BSAA NAB, Friendship, Jack of Diamonds - Freeform, Loss of confidence, M/M, Midnight walks, Nivanfield, Post RE6 AU, Second Sight - Freeform, Washington D.C., good advice, man in the moon - Freeform, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Only 5 months into his new role as Director BSAA North America Branch, and Piers Nivans is having a crisis of confidence.  Can Finn Macauley help him?  Can the Man in the Moon?





	1. The ‘Gift'

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite common to read about Chris Redfield having psychological problems, and it's quite usual for Piers Nivans to help him through them. But Piers has issues too. The emotional stress of Edonia, the trauma of Lanshiang and subsequent events. When Piers feels the pressure, who looks after him? This chapter is a gentle lead-in to a time of crises for both Chris and Piers; where eventually they will have to confront their deepest fears when they find themselves in the Sea of C(h)rises.

 

Midnight, Saturday, July 8th, 2017, the Jack of Diamonds:

The two men lay naked side by side on the double bed under the open skylight. Earlier they'd been making love; but now they were watching the Man in the Moon. He smiled back at them. He liked to keep an eye on things down below; every twenty nine and a half days.

The muscular blond, the much taller of the two, cradled his dark-haired partner in his right arm. He pointed upwards with his left hand as he spoke. "....and his left eye, that's the Mare Tranqillitatis, the Sea of Tranquility. And his mouth is the Mare Nubium, the Sea of Clouds, down to the left."

"Tranquility......isn't that where Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin landed?"

"Yes, Tranquility Base."

"And what's that big spot on his head? Above his left eye. Gran's got one just like it. Well, it’s more a mole than a spot.....actually its more like a wart.....but don't tell her I said that."

"Ha, ha! That's the Mare Crisium, the Sea of Crises."

Finn Macauley's body abruptly stiffened. "Oh! I don't like the sound of that Dan, not one bit."

"What do you mean Finney? Are you Ok?" Danny Svenson had felt the sudden tension in his partner too.

"Crisium, it sounds like Chris, and crises and.....Oh dear, it’s an omen. There's trouble brewing for Captain and El Tee, to be sure."

"Well, Piers' father has been in hospital recently. Perhaps that was it."

"That was just the start. I can see that now. I can sense it. Gran said the 'gift' would skip a generation. I think it's finally arrived."

"Gift?"

"Hmm, second sight."

"Well you've never mentioned having it before."

"I've always been a slow starter."

Danny nuzzled Finn's ear. "I don't know about that, but you're a fantastic finisher. Come on, let's change the subject. Second sight isn't the only 'gift' you've got. Grrrr!"

"Oh, Dan, you'll make me blush! And your man too, the one in the moon."

"You're cute when you blush. Shall I close the skylight then; spare yours and his blushes?"

"No. Leave it open awhile there please Dan." Finn continued to look up at the moon. "Perhaps he's got something else to tell me....."

****************************

The same full moon that shone down on the Jack of Diamonds also poured its light through the open glass doors that led out from the bedroom onto the terrace at the Deuce of Hearts. It was, after all, only a stones throw away.....if you happened to be Chris Redfield! The light it cast was bright, more silver than blue in the cloudless summer-night sky. Chris didn't see it. Beneath the heavy brows, his brown eyes were motionless, lost in Delta sleep. Piers Nivans, on the other hand, was wide awake. He looked around the room, wondering if the recent changes he'd wrought would seem any better in moonlight. They didn't. He was disappointed, but not really surprised. He _had_ lost his touch! The room was still masculine, just. The previous restrained grey and maroon had now given way to pale blue with touches of gold in the details. But only at the second attempt. Piers had not been happy with first one. He'd wanted to capture something of California, his home State. The sky and the sun. For some reason he'd felt homesick since working in Washington. Not just for the Deuce of Hearts, he and Chris tried to get back to their own home most weekends; but for his family home in California as well. Like he felt old before his time; and wanted to rediscover his childhood. And never let it go...........

He'd gone for lots of dark blue with golden colored curtains and fittings. Chris had said it would be cold. "......and you don't like the cold." And he'd been right. Piers' first try had not reflected Carmel at all. He'd been more than a little irritated. It wasn't just the decorating. It was symptomatic of a nagging feeling of self-doubt. Of the lack of confidence he'd been feeling since he'd been made Director of the BSAA NAB five months previously.

'If I can't do this, what can I do?' he'd said to himself before he sought reassurance from Chris after the first effort.

"What do you think Babe?"

"Um..." Chris scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew he might be treading on eggshells here.

"Oh shit, that bad?"

"It’s kinda'....er, heavy?"

"I know, don't try and soften the blow Chris." Piers pouted, more annoyed with himself than the comment. "Its terrible isn't it?"

"Well....."

"Well what?"

"Well...Yes. Look, I don't know much about this interior decorating thing......" Chris made 'jazz hands' as he said it. ".....but you got gold curtains with dark blue rugs on the floor, which Ruff likes by the way, but its not California is it? Its all upside down."

"What do you mean?" another pout.

"Well, for a start, the sky's blue, not gold, so make the curtains blue, not the floor......And pale blue, not aquamarine. The sand's golden, so lets strip the floor and lighten it a couple 'a shades. And the bed frame too. And we don't need the rugs...except for the Ruffster; he can have them in the utility room. Ha, ha, ha!"

Piers squinted hazel eyes, trying to picture the effect, but made no comment. So Chris tried to cheer him up. "You're trying too hard Ace. Just dumb it down. After all, its for me as well as you. Ha!"

Piers immediately defended his partner. Even Chris couldn't diss Chris. "Don't say that about yourself Babe!"

It was Chris' turn to roll his eyes. "You _know_ what I mean. How about a beach house look?"

"A beach house! The sea? Oh, I don't know."

"No, not like that! I don't want starfish hanging on the walls and fishing nets draped over a set of shark's jaws above the headboard any more than you do!"

Piers shuddered, and not just at the thought their bedroom could end up looking like the wharf at Monterey. The idea of sleeping 'in' the ocean terrified him.

Chris continued. "What's that phrase you use? Shabby chic? Slightly worn, faded, fuzzy round the edges. Ha! Sounds just like me!"

"Christopher!"

........Piers had rolled his eyes yet again; but his partner had been right. So he'd re-done it. And it was better. Now it was softer and warmer......or was that washed-out and colorless? Chris liked it.....but what did he know about color co-ordination or ambiance? "If it moves, paint it green. If it doesn't, paint it gray." The nagging feeling that it still wasn't right, that it never would be, just wouldn't go away. If he changed it yet again Chris would be submitting him to Dr Kaison for a psychiatric report. And with some justification. What the hell was wrong with him these days?

****************************

As Chris relaxed in his deep sleep, he loosened his grip on his partner. His arms automatically stretching out straight, the fingers of the large hands relaxed, half-curled. Piers wormed his way out from between them; pulled on jogging pants, a tee and sneakers in the walk-in wardrobe, then padded silently down the stairs. He opened the door to the utility room. "C'mon Ruffy, quietly now." Piers put a finger up to his lips.

Ruff caught the signal and stifled the urge to bark happily; settling for furiously wagging his tail instead. He liked these midnight walks with No.1 Dad. Nighttime scents were so strong and inviting. And there was always something exciting to chase through the woods. He'd caught one of those little brown things once.....it had tasted wonderful...almost as good as pizza. He let out a quick "Huff" he couldn't help it.

"Shh!" Piers paused to pick up a walking stick from the big ceramic pot by the front door. Not the dark lacquered cane he used for Washington, but an ivory colored one; the pale wood dotted with dark green knots. It had been made out of a piece of Holy by Chris, and so it was one of Piers' favorites. His partner would often stop whilst they were out walking if he spied a suitably straight or attractively spiraled piece of timber. Then he would cut it off using the saw blade on his trusty Leatherman and take it home to dry and be fashioned into a stick later. Piers sighed. Chris was so good with his hands. The tingling sensation that persisted in his glutes after their earlier 'work-out' testified to that. The rest of his life might currently be a mess but a least the sex was still fantastic, even if less frequent these days. No, that wasn't the source of his unease.

Piers didn't really need the stick. The pain from his leg-wound was more psychological than physical now. Well, to be honest, it always had been; after the initial shock and first days of healing. But using a walking stick here at home, or the cane in DC, had become indispensable to him. Like continuing to use a comforter as a growing child. Only now there was no one around to tell him to stop. Not even Chris. If he thought Piers' use of a stick was unnecessary, he wasn't yet prepared to say so. The golden rule of "If it ain't broken, don't fix it." applied just as much to people as to things. Piers didn't think his injury was the issue; there must be something more.

Washington itself then? Was that the cause of the problem? Or was it just a symptom? Their new roles in DC had brought a step-change to their lives, even Ruff's. Chris was content, he'd got what he'd wanted, but had Piers? Obviously not. Why else was he so ill-at-ease and restless? Even worse, he'd lost the supreme Nivans self-confidence that sometimes bordered on brashness. But then, had it gone for some as yet unidentified reason; or had he unconsciously stifled it in an attempt to endear himself to the politicos in the Capitol? Was he jealous of Chris' smooth transition from Senior SOU Captain to Director of Operations? God forbid! But once fixed in his mind, the thought wouldn't go away; clamoring for attention along with all the others filling his head. He shook it, trying to clear his mind, and found he'd walked down the path to the old boathouse, home to Finn and Danny since the previous Christmas.

He looked around absently for Ruff, but he was nowhere in sight or sound. Perhaps if he stayed put a while the dog would pick up his scent on the gentle night breeze. Piers sat down quietly on the porch swing, careful not to make a noise......or so he thought.

"Hello El Tee."

"Oh, Finn! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed a stroll to clear my head and somehow I ended up here."

"That's alright, I've been expecting you." The green eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"You have?"

"The man told me."

"The man?"

"Yes, him." Finn pointed skywards. "The Man in the Moon.....I don't know his name."

"Ahh, er I see, or rather I don't. Are you alright Finn?"

"I'm fine, but you're not are you? You'll think I'm mad, but for a change, you talk and I'll listen. Ha! How's that for a turn up for the books?"

"Um, I don't think you're mad at all Finn. I'd like to talk, in fact I need to. If I don't talk to someone soon, I'll be the one going mad."

"And you can't talk to Captain cos' he thinks you always have all the answers, and you don't want to worry him cos' this time you don't. Right?"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up. How'd you know?"

"Because if I'm your second choice to talk to after the Captain, things must be bad. Heh, heh."

"Don't say that Finn, Chris is just the same. Don't do yourself down."

"El Tee, you're the cleverest person I know, the cleverest person Captain knows, it's kinda' hard not to when you're around sometimes."

"Oh God! Am I that bad? Besides, its not true, I don't have an answer for everything. You and Chris know loads of things I don't. You know about people, what's in their heads, in their hearts. I just know about stuff, fact and figures, range, azimuth, elevation, windage, drift, trajectories. You two know about feelings, instincts, hopes, and aspirations. People's dreams and desires."

"That's why we have families, teams, like Alpha. A range of skills and flexibility. That's what you would say. Perhaps that's what you're missing? Now you're the Director the buck stops with you; there's no one to share things with."

"That's the trouble, being the top of the pyramid."

"But there are other branches, other Directors. Why don't you talk to them?"

"We do, on business. I don't know any of them properly."

"Then get to know them, find out about their interests, their families. Then you can talk about more than business. I'm sure they're just as interested in the real you."

"You think so? It's a question of time Finn, there's so much to learn!"

"Then get Tom to plan you a schedule giving you time to talk. You planned Cerberus, how hard can it be to organize a chat? After Captain, and Dan of course, you're the most interesting person I know. Not everyone's got an electric arm."

"Oh, don't even go there! I try not to discuss it!"

"Why not? You're _the_ Piers Nivans, they'll expect you to. And it's more interesting than sniping, unless you're talking to another sniper."

"Finn, there's a ton of emotional baggage that comes with it...my arm....Its deeply personal."

"You mean you bottle it up? You were always telling Captain not to do that."

"I still do."

"Well, there you are. Perhaps you should practice what you preach. He's getting better. You seem to be getting worse."

"Can we stick to Washington for now?"

"Ok, we'll talk about 'it' next time."

"There's gonna' be a next time?"

"Oh yes, I know it."

"And after that?"

"I'll always be here El Tee. Which is just as well, 'cos I can see lots of times."

"Oh, can you?"

"Yes, I've got Gran's gift. It arrived today, via the Man in the Moon."

"Er, alright Finn.....and you think _I'm_ interesting."

"Heh, heh! I was surprised too. I thought she'd wait until she wasn't here to send it, but she isn't and she did."

"Oh! That sounds sorta' Irish."

"Well spotted! At least you haven't lost your keen sense of observation El Tee. We can build on that. Shall we start with Washington then?"

"Um, yeah, let's shall.....I mean let's do......"

"Go on then."

Piers took a deep breath. "For a start, I don't know anything about the politics, the intrigue. It's like something out of Macbeth."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can't help you there; I never read Dickens. Ask Captain, he's used to it."

"What? No, I can't keep asking him Finn."

"Why not? Don't you think he'd want to help? Don't you think he'd want you to be the best Director in the BSAA? Like you're the best sniper. He's always been so proud of you, that's why you're his 'Ace', remember?"

"I've lost my self-confidence."

"Well go and find it. If you could find Captain in Edonia, you can find something inside you."

"But that took 6 months!"

"So? No one expects you to be perfect from the very start; except you. Everyone has a learning curve. That's something I _do_ know about! I thought I was going to be a rookie forever. Dumb 'ol Finn, the slowpoke. And look at me now. A Corporal learning to be a doctor, and I've got the best man in the BSAA in my bed." Finn smiled his special 'goofy' smile.

"Bottom line, I don't think I'm cut out for this Director's job. Its one step too far."

The watching green eyes remained calm, betraying no emotion. When Finn didn't answer after a few seconds Piers became worried. It was unnerving. Finn always had plenty to say.....lots and lots in fact.

At last Piers was forced to prompt a response. "So, what do you think Finn? Any bright ideas?

Finn thought for a moment longer. "Suck it up Piers."

Piers had hoped there might be something else. "Just that! Nothing else? No pearls of wisdom from your Gran?"

"Sorry, no." Finn blushed.

"Oh boy! I bet you've been waiting four and a half years to say that to me!"

"Not really El Tee. You know me, I'm not like that. But it was the first piece of proper advice you ever gave me. Just as I was about to blubber over finding poor Jim Matheson. You cut it dead. I've never forgotten. You made me a man when I could have stayed a frightened boy."

"It was unkind Finn, I shouldn't have said it. You were just a kid back then."

"That's it El Tee. Don't you see? It made me grow up."

"It was a tough lesson."

"Perhaps...." Finn smiled shyly, "....perhaps it was tough love."

"You think?"

"When you and Captain rallied us afterwards, you both sounded so similar. You had like this double act going on. Even then you two were as one. You emphasized the fact Jim had been running recon alone. Then Captain told us to 'Listen up!' He said 'In the BSAA, our job is to rid the world of bioterrorism, and the only way we're gonna' do that is by sticking together. And you nodded in agreement and said 'Nobody's expendable!' and Captain said 'Exactly.' I knew then Captain loved us, and therefore so did you. It was easy! Sometimes, er, not all the time of course, but just sometimes, you make things too complicated El Tee. That's a lesson you should learn from Captain."

"Oh Finn! Perhaps it’s a lesson I should've learnt from you. I'm not sure I shouldn't have chosen you, not Tom Thomas as my ADC."

"He's like you were when you first joined Alpha. Andy told me all about you. You would contradict Captain, wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. You were his conscience, his voice of reason. Tom's the same. He's not afraid to speak out. Not like I was when I was his age."

Piers sighed. "Perhaps you should have Finn. You've got this knack of bringing me back down to earth."

"That's just what my Dan says, bless him! You’re both very much alike you know. That's why you both get on, you know, um, why you really like each other."

"Oh, er, you think so?"

"I know so. But Dan got me and you got Captain, and anyway, we're all family, so it’s alright."

"Dear, sweet Finn. Coming from anybody else that could sound kinda' weird, you know. But coming from you it sounds the most obvious and sensible thing I know right now."

"Come with me." Finn took Piers hand and led him inside to the bedroom door. They looked down at a sleeping Danny. "Don't worry...." Finn whispered. "....he's in the land of Nod." Danny was lying face down on the bed; his body illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the skylight above. In the silver light, livid red and white scars contrasted against the tanned skin of his back and legs. Some, injuries from the bomb explosion, were jagged. Others, the result of many hours of surgery, were straighter.

"What do you see?" asked Finn softly.

Piers said the first thing that came into his mind; but it came from his heart too. "Something beautiful, scarred by evil."

"I see someone overcoming adversity. Perhaps you could try it?"

"Perhaps I will."

They walked back out to the porch. "There! Another problem solved by Dr Finnbar Macauley.....well, in four years time anyway." Finn gave his best goofy grin, the one usually reserved for his Captain as Piers hugged him.

"You and Dan are going to make fantastic Doctors, and you're gonna' have the best rehabilitation facilities in the country."

"Oh El Tee, you think so?"

"I'm the Director BSAA NAB; I don't need second sight.....I know so. Just you wait and see." As Piers went to leave he put his hand on Finn's shoulder. Thanks buddy, for watching my six.

"Just returning the favor El Tee, Captain, um, Director, Sir." Finn planted a quick kiss on Piers' cheek, blushing furiously. "Um, Gran always says give a kiss for luck."

"A wise woman, your Gran."

"And now I've got the gift, I can give you a kiss for luck too."

They embraced again. Finn whispered in Piers' ear. "Don't lock yourself away at the top of your pyramid El Tee. Come back and talk to us, to Alpha, whenever you can."

"I might just do that." Piers turned to go, hiding his own blushes and the tears in his eyes. As he walked away he called over his shoulder. "Look after that man of yours Finn."

"You too El Tee."

"Suck it up eh?"

"Doctor's orders!"

****************************

Ruff rejoined his Master on the track back to the Deuce of Hearts. "Arff!"

He was licking his lips and had what Piers could only describe as a 'smug' look on his face. Piers knew he shouldn't anthropomorphize, but he'd just spent part of the last hour talking about the Man in the Moon, and besides, when you lived with a bear, it seemed quite natural. "You had a successful night too, huh Ruffy?"

"Woof!"

Piers settled Ruff down on one of the blue rugs that now graced the utility room; then tip-toed back upstairs to the bedroom. He undressed quietly and deftly re-inserted himself back into Chris' embrace. Snuggling up to the firm body; soaking up the heat that it radiated. The Bear twitched his nose and snuffled but didn't awaken. Just before he dozed off himself, Piers felt Chris' hold tighten back into a hug, the large hands locking around the smooth torso.

A deep voice rumbled. "So......How was Finn?"

"Oh! Er, fine, you know our Finn."

"Always full of good, level-headed advice."

"Um, yes."

"So take it!"

"How did....how did you know?"

"I can smell that cherry flavored lip balm he always uses."

"Oh, yeah. He's very touchy feely these days, much more confident.....wish I was."

"Piers."

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep. Everything will be alright, I promise. Finn's not the only one who's got your back."

"But what if....."

"Go to sleep Piers. That's an order!"

"Yes Captain....er, he's go a gift you know."

"Who? Finn?"

"Yeah, second sight, from his Gran."

"Bet he didn't see that one coming! Ha!"

"Um, it came via the Man in the Moon apparently."

"SLEEP!"

As he drifted off to sleep, Piers reflected on the night's events. Whether it was the reassuring warmth of Chris' embrace or the soundness of Finn's advice. Or whether it was simply the love radiated by those around him Piers wasn't sure. But, for a while at least, everything was alright. Like the redecoration, it wasn't perfect, but it would do for now.


	2. Curves and Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers is still having difficulties adjusting to his new role as the Director of the BSAA NAB. He’d rather be training his dog than pressing the flesh. It takes a case of mistaken identity and Chris’ much needed help to begin some serious puppy training, and I don’t mean Ruff!
> 
> Chris makes an analogy from their recent love-making to teach Piers the facts of life.

Chris and Piers had gone into the basement gym of the BSAA building in Washington wearing their blue No.1 service uniforms. They came out an hour and a half later in jogging pants and tees.

"Ah, that feels better Ace! A work out, a shower and loose clothing! Explain to me again why you insisted we all wear uniform at work? You know how I hate stiff collars and ties, ugh!

"It's an image thing. We're a military organization, and we should look like one. Blazers, slacks, polo shirts, Tch! We looked more like a university campus before, or one of those .com businesses in The Valley!"

"Didn't seem to worry Dee."

"Dee's not the Director anymore. I am. And I want people to acknowledge the BSAA NAB as a professional fighting force. We don't get the proper recognition we deserve, alright?"

"Ok, Ok! You're the Boss, it's your decision, and I respect it. Just remember it's not the uniform, it's the person inside it that counts. We're all family."

"I know. But I want to bring back a sense of pride. We were left bruised and battered after last winter. I want the BSAA ready, toned and honed for the future."

"We all do; and you'll get us there. Um, talking of the future, what part of _my_ toned, honed, body are you doin' tonite Ace?"

"Massaging your ego from the sound of it."

"Excuse me?'

"Chris, your body's swole, we all know that. But sometimes your ego's swollen too."

"Well I only asked! You gotta' learn to relax Piers. I won't stand by and see you burn yourself up. However big my ego may...or may not....be. Capiche?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Babe; my leg's playing up again. S'making me crotchety."

"Piers, are you Ok? Don't feel you have to er, you know, tonight, just for me. You do too much in that gym. Tom Thomas says the same. He's your Aide de Camp; you should listen to him, that's what he's there for. To keep you in check. If you don't listen to me, listen to him."

"Oh Chris, you should listen to yourself. That sounds like a certain hard-bitten Captain and a wet-behind the ears Lieutenant from a few years back."

"Uh....who was that?"

"Us silly!"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Very good, Heh, heh. Jeez, I need a laugh after today. Those U.N. and Pharmaceutical finance meetings are a real bitch. I wish we were federally funded."

"Hmm, there'd still be budgets and meetings, besides, the Pharmaceutical Companies have got more money that the Government. And an image to maintain."

"I know! We've got a 'meet and greet' luncheon with them this Sunday. It's screwed up my plans for a relaxing weekend at home." Piers pouted. "I'm getting homesick Babe, so's Ruffy."

"Pining for the pines, ha, ha! There aren't enough trees in D.C. for him to pee on. You may have taught him to crawl and hide. But you didn't teach him to keep it in! Ha!"

"You're in a good mood tonight. How come?"

"Cos' I want you to be happy too. I know you wanna' do this Director thing your own way; but remember Ace, I'm here, always. I'm not going anywhere, not this time. And don't forget, a trouble shared is a trouble halved.

"Is that another one from your Boy's Own Bumper Book of Tried and Tested Clichés?"

"Er, no.....from your Ma actually. Last time we met, during our holiday."

"Oh!"

"Ha! Gotcha! Again!"

"Oh Chris, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well that's where we came in. I was asking you what part....."

"Ok, Ok....you win. This night I'll mostly be doing curves and planes."

"Ooh planes! Goody, I like planes. Fighters or bombers?"

Piers rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Is that another 'Gotcha'?"

"What? No. What?"

"The fighters or bombers thing. I meant planes of vision, geometry, flat surfaces, two-dimensional areas."

"Huh? I was hoping for some _It_ , not an art lesson. How do the curves fit in.....?"

****************************

Corporal Tom Thomas swung the dark green Range Rover confidently through the imposing gates of the Country Club. He'd picked up a few tips from Mike Lugano on driving the heavy, armor-plated, vehicle. 'Easy on the gas Tommy. Let her weight steer you through the bends. Like youse dancing with a classy Dame.' He smiled. A brief image of Mike and Colonel Valentine gliding across a shiny floor danced before his eyes.

"I'll drop you off at the front Sirs. Then I'll park up and walk Ruff."

"They've probably got valet parking Tom."

"No one's dancing with my girl Captain!"

"Oh....Um, Ok." In the back, Chris turned to Piers and mouthed the word. 'Dancing?'

"What...?" Piers looked startled. "Sorry....I was miles away, thinking about this luncheon business."

"Never mind. We're there now. Jeez, look at this place Piers, all these statues everywhere. It's like they've had ancient Rome shipped over!"

"Pftt! They probably have! And I thought they were trying to save money!"

"Ha! They are, this is all tax deductible. I bet it's down as a 'training' weekend..."

They were early, on Piers' orders. He wanted some quiet time with Ruff before he was hurled into the melee of tiny appetizers that made a fool of your mouth, cocktails that made a fool of your brains and idle, banal, chat that, in Piers' opinion, was simply foolish. He knew there would be a hidden agenda, the BSAA's budget. But it wouldn't be the sort of hiding he was used to as a sniper. He wouldn't be found. The agenda would soon be in plain sight, and at some point, the idle chat would turn to hard finance, the banality to a shark's feeding frenzy. He groaned, inwardly and outwardly. When Chris turned to give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Piers was already half way to the rear car park and Ruff.

Chris sighed. "Oh Piers, you can run, but you can't hide this time. Sooner, or later, Mr Director, you're gonna' catch up with your future."

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself!" the voice was low, purring. Chris spun around.

"Allison! You're a sight for sore eyes! What brings you here?"

"A Jet Ranger X, you?"

"The Director's Range Rover."

"Can it do 140 mph?"

"Is it armor-plated?" Chris picked her up and hugged her. "It's been a while...."

"Too long. Careful with the Susanna Beverley Hills big guy, it creases. Ha, ha, ha!" Chris landed her back on the grass and grinned whilst she smoothed her jacket. Allison Bown was that rare thing in the pharmaceutical industry, a friend. She was also the Finance Director of _PanFarma_ , and responsible for it's rapidly rising stock. She'd known Chris since he'd been a BSAA founder and she was cutting her teeth in the boardroom.

"Your own bird. Up with the big guys now huh?"

"Not quite there yet, it's the Companies. A few more acquisitions, a big merger perhaps. It's a cut-throat business."

"Ha, tell me about it! So's mine."

"I was admiring the muscle...." she nodded towards a nearby copy of Michael Angelo's David, but her eyes, and her hands, remained firmly on Chris "......there's plenty around."

Chris smiled at her, she always loved to flirt. "He'd be bad at running, hasn't got the calves, they're weak. Better at swimming, broad shoulders, big hands."

"How can you tell?"

"I know my anatomy. You gotta' look beyond the appearance, understand the curves and planes. Physicality's more than skin deep, it's 3-dimensional. Like there's a depth to the BSAA, we're more than just SOUs fighting BOWs."

"You saw through my opening gambit! Straight to business. You're no fun anymore Chris Redfield."

She laughed, and so did Chris. "That's not what Piers says."

"Piers Nivans? Your...?"

"Yes, our new Director....."

"....and?"

"....and my partner."

"Why is it always the good ones?" they both laughed again. "So, where is this lucky man? I need to talk to him. Word is he's being a little intransigent on our budget proposals."

"Go easy on him Allison, he's still learning the ropes."

"And you're teaching him I bet."

"He's got a damn fine brain, better than mine. It's the politics he's not used to."

"Shouldn't he be here? This is a meet and greet after all."

"Good question, I'd better go find him."

"Well when you do, pass on this collective advice, I'm speaking for all the sponsors now. Get him to compromise with us Chris. Please? You won the war and God knows, we're all grateful. But there _will_ be budget cuts. Our priorities are elsewhere now.

"Your investors want their peace dividend?"

"Exactly. We can be flexible for now. But he needs to show flexibility himself, and show some imagination, Board Rooms like that. You say he's got a good brain, let's see him use it. I'll help him, like I helped you way back then, but it's a two-way street."

"Thanks Allison. Will you give him a hand with the introductions too? Sorta' team effort, you and me?"

"Off course Chris. But find him quick, there's quite a crowd building up by that marquee."

Chris looked over and frowned. "Yes.....I wonder why? And what are they all looking at?"

****************************

 

The marquee looked out over a sweeping manicured lawn that lead down to ornamental shrubs and rare trees. But the crowd wasn't looking at the vegetation. It was looking at one man and his dog. Well, two men and their dog to be precise. But the second man was in hiding, darting hither and thither from bush to tree, tree to bush. The other man was some distance from the dog, controlling it as it scented and quartered the ground. But he wasn't shouting out commands. What had attracted everyone's attention was that he seemed to be controlling the animal by radio. Talking almost silently into a small, head mounted microphone. Whilst the dog, with some sort of equipment pack on it's back, stopped, listened, occasionally barked softly, and went about it's ordered task of seeking out the second man. It's first success had largely gone unnoticed, but the second drew some polite applause and the rest loud clapping and whistles.

Both dog and handler seemed oblivious to the noise behind them, and looked rather surprised as they turned and saw the onlookers at the end of the exercise.

"Oh crap!" Piers said quietly into his mic.

"Arr-whoo!" Ruff knew the C word.

"Roger that Sir!" Tom came out from the shrubbery, dusting himself down. "Good work out though, Ruff just keeps getting quicker."

"Thanks Tom, doesn't he? Here, take the gear will you? I'll hold onto Ruff for now. Come and find me later."

A large elderly man with thick glasses came striding towards Piers. "I bet your Director's mighty proud of you son...." He put out a large, thick hand.

Piers pouted. "Excuse me? I'm the...

"...Chris Redfield always had an eye for talent. He was a founder of the BSAA you know. Have you met him personally? He's here somewhere, I could introduce you if you like, give your career a boost eh?" The man smiled benignly, as if talking to a small child.

"But I'm Piers, Piers Nivans. I'm the D...

"I'm sure you are son. Here's a fifty, go buy yourself a beer and whatever your Doberman likes."

"Th, thank you..." Piers replied in a dazed voice. He looked down and saw his hand reach out for the bill as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Think nothing of it, damn fine display." the man saluted. "Carry on soldier. Heh, heh. Who's a nice doggy then?" He bent down and the large, thick hand patted Ruff's head. Ruff licked it, he liked pats.

"Woof!"

Piers looked up absently, he hadn't quite recovered from the shock, and saw Chris standing in front of him.

"What's that Ace?"

"A fifty, from that guy over there."

"Ah, that's old Eric Hoffner, CEO _Emeritus_ of _Axglo_."

"He thinks you're the Director NAB."

"Ha!"

"Worse, he thinks I'm a dog handler. And he thinks Ruffy is a Doberman."

"Ha, ha, ha! No jacket, no name tag huh?" Chris laughed, but Piers rolled his eyes and made a face. "Oh, ahem, sorry Ace. Eric's famously short-sighted. But you gotta admit, it is funny."

"No, it's not funny Chris, it's...it's...insulting, demeaning, aggravating....it's...Argh!"

"Ok, Ok, I get it! You should have got Tom to do the display."

"I didn't ask for an audience. Anyway, I like training Ruff myself."

"Piers, you're the Director now, not the gofer. You don't get to do what you like; you do what people expect."

"Which is?"

"Be in charge."

"This sucks!"

"Ha! Why do you think I stayed a Captain?"

"Cos' I said I wasn't ready."

"And now you're my boss. Pretty good promotion for someone who wasn't ready."

"That was different."

"Same BSAA. Suck it up Piers, act the part. By the way, you'd better try and hold onto that fifty."

"Why?"

"Because I've been talking to one of the big finance directors. They're gonna' have their peace dividend whether you like it or not. But, and it's a big but, if you can offer them something in return, some sort of benefit, then 20% cuts might only be 15%. They're still prepared to do a deal."

"Pftt, that's big of them! What sort of thing do they have in mind?"

"They want you to be creative, you're good at that. Sell something, generate some cash flow, I dunno'."

"Sell what?"

"Well they liked your 'not-a-demo'. How about training? Cerberus? The BSAA could sell it's expertise. Fighting Bioterrorism is going national, we could train the military."

"I suppose." Piers sounded doubtful.

"And look at the publicity angle...." Chris continued. "....Good PR for them is worth hard cash. We're a bit battle weary right now. I don't know, but perhaps it is time for the BSAA to spruce up it's image."

"Huh, like carry sponsorship logos on our tactical vests? Have some advertising banners towed by the Harriers? BSAA 4 HIRE! CALL US 1-888-BSAANAB."

Chris had a mental image of the banner fluttering behind a jump-jet and winced. The thought of having to ask a belligerent Captain Josh _’Slaybell'_ Slay, the Air Wing's senior pilot, to fly the plane sealed it. "Well, perhaps not that exactly!"

Piers glared coldly, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed in a thin line, very thin. "What then exactly?"

"Look Piers! I'm only trying to help. Don't shoot the messenger!"

Piers saw the hurt look on Chris' face and realized his sarcasm wasn't helping. "I'm sorry Babe. I know you're only doing it for me. You're right. I should be the one talking to these people, not training Ruffy."

"Then let's do that. Ah, here comes Tom. He can look after the Ruffster, whilst we do the meet and greet. Put on your jacket, and that dazzling smile Ace, you're going on a charm offensive. Let's start with your benefactor."

"Do you think he'll let me keep the money when he realizes who I am?"

"Ha! He's a business man. What do you think?"

"Damn!

As they walked towards the marquee, Piers put his uniform jacket back on, making sure the name tag was prominently displayed. He looked at his partner. "It's complicated, this business, the politics, the people. Any tips Chris? Now would be a good time."

"You gotta' take the rough with the smooth Piers. Like those curves and planes. What you see on the surface isn't always what's below." Chris tried to think of a good analogy. "Think of it like the sea and surfing. You taught me that. You gotta' listen to what these guys don't say, seek out what they're hiding."

"Like Dee said?"

"Exactly like Dee said. He wanted me to teach you, but Edonia got in the way, I'm sorry."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Perhaps. Anyway, now it's gonna' have to be on-the-job training."

"What about off-the-job?" Piers smirked. With Chris by his side he was beginning to feel a little more confident.

"Ha! Not much I can teach you there. Oh, and use your sniping skills. Observe, but don't give yourself away. Play them at their own game. You can out-think these people standing on that pretty head...."

****************************

They were back in their BSAA apartment, high above D.C. Ruff lay at the foot of the bed, tired but content. He'd enjoyed his day out, all those pats, and _all_ those trees.

Piers lay snuggled up to Chris, his head on his partner's broad, powerful chest, soaking up the warmth and the scent.

"I'm so glad today's over Babe. I'm not sure I'd have coped without you and Allison. She's nice. Do you think I should send her a thank you gift?"

"I'm not sure you could afford anything she'd like Ace. Besides, it might be construed by some as a bribe."

"What! You must be joking!"

"Nope, the giving, or acceptance, of gifts in our business is a minefield. I learnt that very early on. A handwritten thank you letter will suffice. It's just as personal, and it's much safer. Talking of which, did you give Eric Hoffner his fifty back?"

"Um...."

Piers!

"Well, he didn't ask for it back, and you said listen to what they don't say, so I figured he wanted me to keep it. I'll put it into the BSAA Benevolent Fund, as a donation."

"Good boy."

"I know, and er, since every good boy deserves favor, what are you gonna' hit me with tonite?"

"Hmm, I thought curves and planes."

"Fighters or bombers?"

"Ha! We'll get around to aerial combat later....."

"Ooh, I've never heard it called that before."

"You have now!"

"But we did curves and planes the other night."

"You did mine. Now it's time for me to return the compliment."

"You don't have to."

"I most certainly do. You need looking after too Mr Director....I think I'll start with your curves."

"Ok."

Chris put a finger on Piers' lips. "These are your lips. They're a set of complex curves, controlled by four muscles. They reflect your mood, your emotions. Sometimes they pout, sometimes they turn down. But right now they're full...luscious...and they're begging to be kissed...mmm...."

Chris held Piers' head in his hands. "....These are your cheeks, in repose they're flat, a pair of planes. But when you're angry, they puff out; another set of controlling muscles turn those planes to curves..." Chris rubbed Piers' cheeks with his thumb. "....Ah, but when you smile, they have the cutest little dimples..."

"Do they?"

"Oh yes, to a well trained eye. You see a surface, the planes and curves. I see underneath, the criss-cross bands of muscle, the sinews, tendons. I know how to exploit them; where to strike, to incapacitate, to kill. You see where to touch, to excite, to love. I understand the BSAA and it's sponsors, it's lords and masters. Their relationships beneath the surface, the tensions, the rivalries, the politics. I'll teach you that Piers, like you've taught me how to love."

"Mmm, I have to say you're a quick learner. Not sure when I'll get the hang of this Mr Director business though."

"That's cos we make a good team. Don't worry about the future. Your problems will be my problems Ace. We'll solve them together, as two, the only way we know how."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart...now relax."

"Ahh, this is nice Babe, you're so good for me..." Piers snuggled in tighter. "...Ooh, what was that?"

"Not sure, but I think it was my ego swelling up.....Do ya' wanna' check it out, give it a massage?"

"Wooof!"

"Grrrr!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started life as a one-off writing demonstration for my tumblr blog. Originally it didn’t have a home, but on reflection I think it forms part of this Sea of C(h)rises series.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve discussed this work with a number of readers. About how Piers always seems to be helping Chris, and about how he ignores his own frailties. Now Piers and Chris will be tested as the ghosts of their pasts catch up with them.
> 
> Dr Kaison, Finn’s Gran and ‘Cerberus’ are taken from Theosymphany’s Nivanfield AU. Ruff Nivanfield is the creation of RedfieldandNivans. Thanks for their use guys, gotta' keep the Nivanfield connectivity going!


End file.
